In a wireless communication system, communication may occur as uplink communications and downlink communications. Uplink communications may refer to communications that originate at a wireless communication device (referred to hereinafter as “wireless device”) and that are transmitted to an access point (e.g., base station, remote radio head, wireless router, etc.) associated with the wireless communication system. Downlink communications may refer to communications from the access point to the wireless device. Devices configured to receive and/or transmit wireless signals may be configured to separate the uplink signals from the downlink signals such that the devices may process the uplink and downlink signals separately.
Additionally, wireless communications may be used in a wide variety of applications and for a variety of uses. Because of the many uses, portions of a frequency spectrum (commonly referred to as “bands”) used for wireless communications may be designated for certain uses to help reduce interference experienced by the wireless communications. In some instances, the frequency ranges associated with designated bands may be separated by a certain degree of frequency spacing referred to as a guard band. The guard band may help reduce interference between signals transmitted within different designated bands. In some instances, the guard bands may be substantially narrow such that processing signals that may be transmitted in bands separated by a narrow guard band may be difficult.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.